Tobias and Alejandra's Arabian Nights
by JDS916GUY
Summary: Tobias was just an ordinary wizard/jokester street rat until he finds a magic bottle containing three genies named Ed, Edd, and Eddy to win Princess Alejandra's heart. But Lord Phantasmic has other plans. Fanmake of Aladdin.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! JDS here and yes, I know I got a lot to work on, but I decided to use one of my three Aladdin parodies to get started and it's the one with Mine and Terrence's OCs, Tobias and Alejandra starring Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. Not to mention my evil OC, Lord Phantasmic will also be playing the evil vizier Jafar in here as well. I don't own _Ice Age_, _Pirates of the Carribean, Tale Spin, TUFF Puppy, Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, Cow and Chicken, Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Lady and the Tramp 2:Scamp's Adventure, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Dragonheart, Pokemon, etc._

Monev is a Monster High OC that belongs to myself and TDragon195.

Tobias and Alejandra are our OCs that belongs to myself and TDragon195.

I own only me and Lord Phantasmic is my evil OC.

Billy Arratoon belongs to fellow Reviewer Billy Arratoon himself.

Notes:I only got three remaining cast members left and I have no idea who should to play these roles. I would gladly accept ideas, suggestions for cast members for this fanmake.

Summary:Tobias was just an ordinary wizard/jokester Street rat until he finds a magic bottle containing three genies named Ed, Edd and Eddy to win Princess Alejandra's heart. But Lord Phantasmic has other plans.

* * *

Cast

Aladdin...Tobias (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Princess Jasmine...Alejandra (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

Abu...Scrat (Ice Age)

Jafar...Lord Phantasmic (My OC)

Iago...Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean)

Sultan...Billy Arratoon (Fellow Reviewer) and May (Pokemon)(they'll be as Alejandra's old friends and sibling figures)

Razoul...Don Karnage (Tale Spin)

Other guards...Red Guy (Cow and Chicken), Mad Hog, Stone and Wood (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil), Hun (TMNT), Monev (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC), Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure), Mammoth (Teen Titans), and Tubbimura (Xiaolin Showdown)

Genie...Ed, Edd and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

Carpet...Draco (Dragonheart)

Rajah...Kovu (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride)

Prince Achmed...Hal/Tighten (Megamind)

Gazeem...The Chameleon (Tuff Puppy)

Storyteller...JDS916Guy (Fellow Author/Myself)

* * *

There you have it. I hope that everyone will like this story. Read and review. And no flames please.


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Here's the first chapter of my first fanmake (which is actually the second time that I'm doing an Aladdin parody) of Aladdin, Tobias and Alejandra's Arabian NIghts. Enjoy!

* * *

**JDS916Guy's Stories Presents **

**Tobias and Alejandra's Arabian Nights**

**Fanmake of 'Aladdin'**

**Starring and featuring the voices of**

**Adam Wylie as Tobias**

**Lindsay Ridgeway as Alejandra**

**Malcolm McDowell as Lord Phantasmic**

**Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Matt Hill as Ed**

**Sam Vincent as Edd**

**Tony Sampson as Eddy**

**Roger Craig Smith as Billy Arratoon**

**Veronica Taylor as May **

**Sean Connery as Draco**

**Jason Marsden as Kovu**

**Jim Cummings as Don Karnage**

**Daran Norris as The Chameleon**

**Jonah Hill as Tighten/Hal Stewart**

**Cuba Gooding Jr. as Buck**

**and **

**Will Friedle as JDS916Guy/JDS **

**Written by JDS916Guy**

**Produced by Detective88**

**Animation by DisneyGal1234**

**Layouts by Fizzucker**

**Songs by KingHuffman**

**Costumes by TDragon195 and Starzilla**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and trachie17**

**Directed by JDS916Guy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

Somewhere across the vast desert, a 24 year old young man with brown hair, hazel eyes, wore brown glasses, a black shirt with a Rey Mysterio blue mask logo on it, red sweatpants, a dark red hat, and black shoes. He also wore a backpack and a lightsaber on the right side of his pants. This was JDS916Guy, or JDS for short. He was riding on a horse named Buck (Home on the Range) across the desert as he sings.

JDS:_**Oh I come from a land **_

_**From a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan camels roam**_

_**Where it's flat and immense **_

_**And the heat is intense **_

_**It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!**_

_**When the wind's at your back**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down, stop on by**_

_**Hop a Dragon and fly**_

_**To another Arabian Night!**_

As JDS and Buck move across the desert and over the hill, we see a large city with many buildings and shops with a huge majestic golden castle in its center, the kingdom of Cartoonpia. JDS continued his song.

_**Arabian nights**_

_**Like Arabian days **_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

JDS and Buck continued riding through the town that was filled with activity as JDS continues the song.

_**Arabian nights **_

_**'Neath Arabian moons **_

_**A fool off his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard **_

_**Out there on the dunes**_

By the time that JDS finishes the song, Buck was almost out of breath big time. JDS then dismounted the horse and gave Buck a canteen filled with some water from his backpack.

"Thanks, JDS." said Buck as he drank the water. "I kind of needed that from that long trek across the desert we took to get here."

You're welcome, Buck." said JDS to the horse. JDS then noticed us, the readers and audience and spoke,"Ah, good evening my good friends! Please, come closer."

Suddenly the camera zooms in and got too close to his face.

"Too close...a little too close."

Then the camera got out of JDS' face as he sighed in relief.

"Well, you did say closer to the folks out there, JDS." said Buck with a chuckle.

"Yeah but I didn't mean that literally close, Buck." said JDS.

"Anyway, welcome to Cartoonpia, " said JDS. "City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise on this side of the Toon River, come on down!"

JDS pulled out a convenience stand containing many items including pokeballs, dueling gauntlets, maps, wands, ghost hunting equipment, puzzle boxes, you name it.

"Heh, heh. Look at this here. Look at this. Yes!" said JDS as he got a contraption out, "Combination of hookah and coffee maker-also makes Juliene fries."

"It wouldn't break!" said JDS as he tapped it on the counter, "will not-" JDS then shook it uncontrolably and it fell apart. "It's actually broken now!"

"Uh, JDS? I think it's broke now." said Buck pointing it out to the author.

"Yeah, i know that now, Buck." said JDS as he tossed the broken contraption away and pulled something else out. "Ooohh, look at this, I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

JDS pried the Tupperware open for a bit and he made a raspberry sound.

"Ah, still good, heh." JDS said.

JDS then noticed they and the camera began walking away but he and Buck stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait, don't go. I see that you're only interested in the exceptional rare." JDS said, "I think you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

JDS then pulled out what looked like a purple bottle from out of his own pants pocket.

"Don't be fooled by its ordinary appearance. As an old saying goes, it's not what's on the outside but what's on the inside that counts."

The camera and readers began to move again, but JDS and Buck stopped them as JDS protested, "Woah! Wait a minute! This isn't no ordinary bottle! This bottle here once changed the life of a young man, a young man who, like this bottle, was more than what he seemed...a Gem in the Rough."

"So, would you guys like to hear the tale?" JDS asked. The camera slowly went up and down, seeming as if the readers and the audience nodded. "Very well then."

JDS then began as he poured some shiny dust into the palm of his own hand and threw the dust into the night sky, formed a nightscape. "It begins on a dark night...where a dark man waits...with a dark purpose..."

* * *

It was night in the desert, we see two figures standing next to two horses. The first figure is a 40 year old man with pale white skin, red eyes and black hair and he wore a 19th century classic Victoria era garb, including a black carcoal suit, grey leather boots, flamboyant, intricately knotted red craret, covered with a black cape. His name is Lord Phantasmic, and he was getting impatient.

The second figure was a man with tanned skin, dreadlocks, a mustache/beard, a white shirt, a brown vest, a red bandana, a tri-crown hat, brown pants, and boots. His name is Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl and Lord Phantasmic's partner.

They were waiting until they saw a bright green chameleon with greyish-green lips and yellow eyes with red irises wearing a Molecular Transformation Suit. HIs name is the Chameleon.

"You are late, Chameleon." Lord Phantasmic said in a Malcolm McDowell voice in a cold tone.

"A thousand apologies, me Lord." Chameleon said while bowing to his knees.

"Do you have it then?" Phantasmic asked.

"I had to break into T.U.F.F. and grab it while trying to avoid capture from agents Katswell and Puppy but i got it." Chameleon said as he takes a piece of the jewel out.

Lord Phantasmic reaches out for it but Chameleon held it back.

"Ah ah ah. Wait a minute. I want my treasure first, Lord Phantasmic." said Chameleon smirking.

Suddenly, Jack used his sword as he hits Chameleon's hand that was holding the piece of the jewel making the chameleon dropping it.

"Ouch!" yelped Chameleon as he hold on to his injured hand.

Jack quickly grabbed the golden piece from the ground.

"Here's the other piece of the golden bug there, mate." said Jack.

"Hey!" protested Chameleon still holding on to his injured hand.

Phantasmic chuckles as Jack hands the medallion over to him.

"Not to worry, my shape-shifting criminal friend. You will get what you deserve." Phantasmic chuckled sinisterly.

"Yeah, you'll get your share soon enough." laughed Jack.

Phantasmic took out another piece of the jewel and puts them together. Once together, the golden became whole and it shaped like a golden firefly and it begins to glow. Suddenly it flew out of Phantasmic's hands, flies around, and goes off the desert.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Phantasmic shouted as he and Jack got onto their horses as they rode after it while Chameleon turns himself into a cab and follow after them. They chased it all the way to a large sand dune, then the two pieces seperated and pierced into the dune on seperate sides like the dune had eyes, then they made it into it, the dune suddenly rose up and formed a Volcano-type chinese guardian lion-like Pokemon, and it opened it's mouth.

The three travelers looked at it in amusement.

"At last, after all these years." Phantasmic said, "Entei of Wonders!"

"Entei of Wonders!" Jack said.

"Oh my gosh!" Chameleon said in amazed by the sight of this before Phantasmic grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"Now, remember Chameleon. Bring me the bottle. The rest of the treasure is yours but the bottle is mine." Phantasmic said this to Chameleon.

Phantasmic then released Chameleon and he slowly rubbed his hands in glee as he goes his way to the Entei of Wonders.

Once Chameleon was out of earshot, Jack whispered to Phantasmic, "Geez, my Lord! Where did you find this bugger?"

"Shh!" Phantasmic shushed him.

Chameleon looked down into Entei's mouth and saw stairs moving, as he slowly stepped on it Entei roared and blew him back.

"**WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER**?" Entei demanded.

"Uh, huh-huh hi! It is I, the Cham-ah-lee-on! Oh, drat! I mean the Chameleon. A humble criminal." Chameleon said bowing to Entei.

"**KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. A GEM IN THE ROUGH**." Entei explained.

Chameleon turned to Phantasmic waiting for instructions.

"Well, wait are you waiting for?" Phantasmic asked impatiently, "Go on. Get going NOW!" He shouted.

Chameleon then slowly put one foot on the stairs into Entei, he seemed scared at first of course but noticed nothing happened. So he sighed in relief as he continued down the stairs until he heard another roar came.

Chameleon tried to run back as quickly as he can but unfortunately for him, the cave's mouth slammed shut on him and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were two pieces of the jewel object.

"NO!" Phantasmic yelled.

"**SEEK THEE OUT, THE GEM IN THE ROUGH**." The voice of Entei said.

Phantasmic and Jack dust themselves off, and Jack was ticked off.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this, mate." Jack yelled angrily as he goes over to the discarded jewel pieces. "This is like the fifth criminal that bloody thing ate this week! We are never going to get our hands on that stupid bottle! Just forget it!"

Jack gave the two pieces back to Phantasmic as he pulled his hair out mumbling, "Oh great! I'm so mad that my hair starting to fall out and I'll end up bald!"

"Patience, Jack, Patience." Phantasmic explained. "Chameleon was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh there's a big surprise!" Jack yelled, and started talking sarcastically, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not being surprised! This is a really big prob-"

Jack was cut off by Phantasmic as he put his hand over Jack's mouth and said, "Yes, I know, my pirate friend. Only one can enter Entei. I must find this one...this Gem of the Rough..."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Lord Phantasmic has an evil plan afoot, but the next chapter's going to introduce our hero and his prehistoric squirrel pal in it.

The good news is that I got this chapter up finally.

The bad news is that my second parodies for sale just got deleted and I guess that means I wouln't be able to put any new stories for anybody to adopt now. Sorry, guys. But I would still like to give thanks to the following people who reviewed on my second parodies for sale anyways. Thank you, Detective88, DisneyGal1234, TDragon195, Trachie17, Fizzucker, Billy Arratoon, PeruAlsono, Batthan, Musical Ninja and everyone else for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Also, for the part with the Cave of Wonders, I decided to make Entei (from Pokemon 3:The Movie) have this part for the role of the Cave of Wonders.

Read and Review. No flames.


	3. Chapter 2: Tobias Street Wizard

Here's the chapter where you meet Tobias, the protagonist of our story and how his life works.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Tobias Street Wizard**

Meanwhile,in the high-tech and rich city of Cartoonpia, it was daytime and on the rooftop of a building, a 18 year old teenage boy with orange hair that ran to the edge of the roof. He had ice blue eyes, wore a short-sleeved indigo shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers. This was none other than Tobias, but he was referred to as a street wizard by almost everyone. When Tobias stopped, he almost dropped the loaf of bread he was carrying, but he caught it.

"Stop thief!" A voice yelled and Tobias looked behind himself as he said to himself, "Uh-oh!"

The source of the voice came from a tan wolf with Napolean style uniform, white breeches, black boots, and a large sword. This was none other than Don Karnage, captain of the guards. With him are nine other palace guards dressed in the same uniform. One was a red fat devil like creature with yellow eyes named Red Guy, three little hench pigs named Mad Hog, Stone, and Wood, a large hulking man with blond hair ponytail and a scar on his face with a symbol of dragon tattoo on his left arm and a tattoo of the Foot on his right arm named Hun, a 19 year old naga monster with pale white eyes and green skin named Monev, a Doberman/Rottweiler mix dog named Buster, a muscled teen with orange hair and white eyes named Mammoth, and a fat guy named Tubbimura.

"I have your hands for a trophy, street wizard!" Karnage yelled angrily, about to use his sword.

Tobias looked down over the ledge and at the loaf of bread he held in his hand.

"All this for a loaf of bread, Don Garbage?" Tobias asked sarcastically. He shrugged and then said, "Oh well."

He jumped off landing on two ropes strung between buildings with dry clothes on them. He skid down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he descended. Finally, he was nearly at the end of the rope, at the window, when a woman named Marge Simpson yelled out, reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Tobias slammed flat into the shutters and fell into the street. Luckily, his fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and looked down at the bread that he caught when...

"There he is, boss!" Red Guy yelled from the top of the building as he, Don Karnage, and the rest of the guards looked down.

"You won't get away that easy!" Hun yelled.

"You think that was easy?" Tobias asked ironically as he smiled. "Better luck next time, Don Garbage!"

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you alive!" Don Karnage yelled out. "And It's Don Karnage, not Don Garbage!"

"You can talk the talk, Don Karnage, but can you walk the walk?" Tobias smirked back up at him as he walked away.

Tobias then heard a few voices laughing, looked to his right, and saw Sam, Alex and Clover (all three from Totally Spies).

Tobias smiled sheepishly and took it left when he heard Don Karnage say,"You lot, over that way, and Red Guy, Hun, Mammoth, follow me!"

Tobias then wrapped a cloak around himself as he went over to Sam, Clover and Alex and greeted,"Morning, girls."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Tobias?" Sam asked.

"Trouble?" Tobias laughed. "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

He didn't pay attention to the other two who had the "uh-oh" looks on their faces when they saw Don Karnage behind Tobias and ran off.

Don Karnage then grabbed Tobias by the collar and pulled him up to his face. Tobias' disguise then fell off.

"Gotcha!" Don Karnage smirked.

"I'm in trouble!" Tobias yelped.

"And this time-" Don Karnage began, but his sentence got cut short when a small, saber-tooth squirrel with brownish fur, hazel eyes, large football shaped bushy tail, and wore a small red fez on his head named Scrat and he bit Karnage on the butt making him yelp in pain.

"YOWCH!" Karnage yelped as he was jumping around trying to get Scrat off of his behind.

"Perfect timing as usual, Scrat." Tobias smiled as he saluted to his prehistoric squirrel friend.

Scrat nodded and shrieked in response.

"Come on! Let's get outta of here!" Tobias exclaimed as he ran off with Scrat.

The other guards came up to Karnage as he yelled,"Get them!" The guards chased Tobias and Scrat.

Tobias and Scrat bumped into Mammoth as Tobias began to sing and Hun swung his sword at the two.

Tobias: _**Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline**_

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

Scrat blew a raspberry at Mammoth as Tobias pulled the guard's pants down.

**I steal only what I can afford**

"That's everything." Tobias said as he and Scrat ran off again and Mammoth followed them, not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as pants.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys do appreciate I'm broke**

Tobias and Scrat scampered up a pile of barrels and then kicked a barrel down on top of Karnage, which sent him flying into all of the other guards. Tobias climbed onto a platform.

Don Karnage: **Riffraff!**

Red Guy, Hun, and Mammoth: _**Street Wizard!**_

Mad Hog, Wood and Stone: _**Scoundrel!**_

Monev and Tubbimura: _**Take that!**_

They threw their weapons up at Tobias and Scrat.

Tobias: _**Just a little snack, guys**_

The guards then shook the platform back and forth, trying to knock Tobias and Scrat off.

Guards: _**Rip him open, take it back, guys!**_

Tobias: _**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

Tobias jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Scrat's hand, which his tail held by a long pole like an acrobat.

_**You're my only friend, Scrat**_

The duo swung into a harem. There were Utau Hoshina, Yaya Yuki and Rima Mashiro (all three from Shugo Chara).

"Who?" the girls asked and they sang.

Utau, Yaya and Rima: _**Oh, it's sad, Tobias' hit the bottom**_

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

Unknown to anyone, Scrat stuffed a plate full of nuts in his mouth like a chipmunk. Tobias then bumped into the Matchmaker (from Mulan).

Matchmaker: _**I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em**_

She tried to hit Tobias with a broom but Tobias ducks.

Tobias: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time**_

Tobias and Scrat then jumped out the window and landed outside.

_**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**_

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

Outside, Dave was posing to the crowd. The guards rushed past. Tobias and Scrat were behind Dave, matching his moves until they made a mistake and were discovered by Monev and Mammoth.

_**Next time, gonna use a nom de plume**_

"There they are!" Monev and Mammoth shouted.

Tobias and Scrat ran off again, but this time, they ran through a horde of sheep.

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**_

A chase sequence then happened, in which Tobias and Scrat, pursued by Buster and the rest of the guards, after racing through a horde of sheep, hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails until Stone accidentally landed on the man. Then, Scrat disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper named Pete discovered them.

Pete: _**Stop, thief!**_

Peg:_** Vandal!**_

"Scrat!" Tobias scolded, picking Scrat up and running off.

Peg: _**Scandal!**_

Now, Tobias was cornered by the guards who were smirking maliciously in front of the door.

Tobias: _**Let's not be too hasty**_

The door opened and a big lady with a blond hair named Piella Bakewell came out and held Tobias like a baby.

Piella: _**Still, I think he's Rather tasty**_

Tobias then made the impression that he was about to vomit and he tumbled away from Piella, then he put his arm around Hun and Karnage, acting like they were chums.

Tobias: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise, we'd get along**_

"WRONG!" the guards shouted.

They all then jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realized Tobias and Scrat weren't there. The two were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they go! Get'em!" Don Karnage shouted as Tobias and Scrat ran off once again.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain. Tobias and Scrat then passed by a man with greenish hair, lightly tanned skin and wore black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three buttons undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki named Roronoa Zoro, who was shoving one of his swords down his throat to entertain the crowd. Scrat then went back and took the sword directly from out of Zoro's throat, making him gag a little.

"Hey!" Zoro exclaimed after gagging.

Scrat then advanced slowly towards the guards with the sword as they, minus Hun, Monev, and Buster, cowered in fear.

"He's got a sword!" Red Guy exclaimed in fear. Scrat brandishing the sword.

"You idiots! We've ALL got swords and weapons!" Don Karnage snapped as he and the other guards got their swords and weapons out.

Scrat smiled stupidly and set the sword down gently, then run back towards Tobias.

Once again, Tobias and Scrat found themselves surrounded, with guards coming from left to right. Tobias and Scrat then jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street as the guards all crashed into each other.

Tobias: _**One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**_

Guards: _**Vandal!**_

Tobias: _**One hop ahead of the huns!**_

Guards: _**Street Wizard!**_

Tobias: _**One trick ahead of disaster!**_

Guards: _**Scoundrel!**_

Tobias: _**They're quick, but I'm much faster!**_

Guards: _**Take that!**_

The guards chased Tobias and Scrat up a staircase and into a room. Tobias then grabbed a carpet.

Tobias: _**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me a happy landing**_

_**All I gotta do is jump!**_

The next thing Tobias and Scrat did was jump out the window and sit on the carpet with a little bit of help from Tobias' magic keeping them floating a little on the carpet. The guards followed them, but they fell out the window. Luckily, they landed into a vat of something smelly. Unfortunately, it had a sign "Porky Pig's Discount Fertalizer".

Meanwhile, Tobias and Scrat use the carpet with a little bit of Tobias' magic as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. The two then high-fived each other as they landed safely on the ground.

"And now, my partner in crime, we feast!" Tobias smiled as he broke the bread in half and gave a piece to Scrat, who began to eat.

When Tobias was about to take a bite from his piece of bread, he looked over and saw two little kids rummaging in garbage looking for food.

The first kid was a 10 year old boy with short blonde hair and wore a noble uniform. His name was Gaverouche.

The second kid was a 9 year old girl with black hair in a ponytail, candy covering it, a green hoodie, a red skirt and black shoes. Her name was Vanellope Von Shweetz.

Gaverouche and Vanellope saw them, then dropped what they found and tried to hide. Tobias looked at them, then at the bread, then at Scrat.

Scrat frowned when he looked at Tobias. Scrat then took a big bite out of his bread, but Tobias got up and walked over to Gaverouche and Vanellope. Gaverouche pulled Vanellope back. Tobias held his hand out the piece of bread in his hand.

"Here, go on, take it." Tobias said.

"You're really giving this to us?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah." Tobias nodded.

"Thank you." Gaverouche and Vanellope smiled as they got the piece of bread from Tobias.

Gaverouche and Vanellope then giggled in delight as Tobias walked away, feeling proud of his generousity. Scrat then swallowed his bite and looked guilty. He walked over and offered his bread to them. In delight, Gaverouche patted him on the head while Vanellope hugged him; Scrat liked this. They were interrupted when they heard a fanfare.

"Hmm?" Scrat said.

"What's going on?" Tobias asked.

Tobias and Scrat walked into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Scrat looked between the crowd while Tobias looked over the crowd. He then saw a really muscular man with a Carrot Top hairdo, wearing a spandex jumpsuit with flames on it, blue tights, red pants and white boots, and a red cape strapped to his back. He was Hal Stewart but he preferred to be called Tighten and he was riding a horse.

"I suppose he's on his way to the palace." Homer Simpson assumed.

"Another suitor for the princess." Fred Flintstone sighed, rolling his eyes.

When Tobias looked back at the street, he then gasped when he saw Vanellope running towards Tighten's horse.

"Vanellope, wait!" Gaverouche exclaimed, running after Vanellope, but it was too late. Vanellope startled Tighten's horse.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Tighten snapped, about to burn them with his heat vision.

Then, without warning and using his magic in his right hand, Tobias managed to stop Tighten's heat ray vision from hitting Vanellope and Gaverouche.

"Hey! If I were rich or powerful than you, I could afford some manners!" Tobias scolded, turning Tighten's heat rays right back at the villain.

"Oh!" Tighten growled. "I'll teach you some manners!" he then kicked Tobias into a mud puddle. Tobias then sat down in disgust. The crowd laughed at him. Scrat helped him up and Tobias looked back at Tighten with a smirk.

"Look at that, Scrat. It's not every day that you see a horse with two rear ends!" Tobias snapped while glaring Tighten.

"Ooooooooh!" the crowd said.

Tighten stopped and turned back to look at Tobias with a scowl.

"Ha! You are a worthless street Wizard," Tighten told him as Tobias' smirked faded, "You were born and die a street wizard, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Tobias was so angry, he rushed towards Tighten, but the palace doors slammed shut in his face. He then looked up at the doors with a frown as Scrat walked up next to him.

"I'm not worthless," Tobias said unhappily, "And I don't have fleas!"

Tobias then sighed sadly," Come on, Scrat. Let's go home."

As the two walked home, the sun had set as Tobias looked up at the starry night. With a sigh, he began to sing.

Tobias: _**Proud of your boy**_

_**I'll make you proud of your boy **_

_**Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma**_

_**You're in for a pleasant surprise**_

He then saw Scrat coo a bit as he continued to find some sticks to make a fire for him as Tobias watched him with a sad look. He continued on his way, kicking some stray rocks as he kept looking for some.

_**I've wasted time**_

_**I've wasted me**_

_**So say I'm a slow for my age **_

_**A late bloomer, Okay, I agree**_

He then saw the park and went through it, collecting sticks that were on the ground. Scrat followed him, going into a tree to find some more sticks for him. He looked around as he kept looking up.

_**That I've been one rotten kid**_

_**Some son, some pride and some joy**_

_**But I'll get over these lousin' up**_

_**Messin' up, screwin' up times**_

He then looked up as he saw a family driving down the road, as he smiled a bit, but then frowned as he sighed a bit. He really wished it was him with their parents in that car, but knew that could never be now.

_**You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part**_

_**Someone's gonna make good**_

_**Cross his stupid heart**_

_**Make good and finally make you **_

_**Proud of your boy**_

He then saw Scrat with some sticks, making him smile a bit as he pets him. He then took the sticks as they made their way home. They didn't know it, but Tobias was watching them from the window still, as he looked at him with some sadness.

_**Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer**_

_**You won't get a fight here, no ma'am**_

_**Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good**_

_**But that couldn't be all that I am**_

He then crossed a bridge as he sighed a bit, sitting down as he looked up at the moon, as Scrat got onto his shoulder.

_**Water flows under the bridge**_

_**Let it pass, let it go**_

_**There's no good reason that you should believe me**_

_**Not yet, I know, but**_

He then began to continue his way home, as he got to the building that he and Scrat called home as he walked up the stairs.

_**Someday and soon**_

_**I'll make you proud of your boy**_

_**Though I can't make myself taller**_

_**Or smarter or handsome or wise**_

_**I'll do my best , what else can I do?**_

_**Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you**_

_**Mom, I will try to Try hard to make you**_

_**Proud of your boy**_

Scrat then got into his littled bed and pulled the covers over himself. Tobias then tucked Scrat in for the night. He then pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Scrat, things are going to change," Tobias smiled, looking at the palace. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Man, Tobias is living a hard life for him and Scrat. But things will get better for him and Scrat soon. The next chapter we'll meet Princess Alejandra and her desires.

Don Karnage is a pirate captain of the Air Pirates and one of the main villains from Talespin.

Hun is the leader of the Pruple Dragons and the right hand man of the Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series.

Red Guy is the fat devil guy and villain from the Cow and Chicken and I AM WEASEL cartoons.

Monev is mine and TDragon195's Monster High OC.

Mad Hog, Stone and Wood are the Three Henchpigs and minor antagonists from Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil.

Buster is the Doberman/Rottweiler mix dog and main antagonist from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure.

Mammoth is a villain from Teen Titans.

Tubbimura is the fat sumo/ninja villain from Xiaolin Showdown.

Sam, Alex and Clover are the girls from Totally Spies.

Utau Hoshina, Yaya Yuki, and Rima Mashiro are all from Shugo Chara and was suggested by Detective88 for the roles of the Balcony Harem Girls. Gracias for that suggestion and the suggestions for Vanellope and Gaverouche there as well, Raina.

Matchmaker is a character from Mulan.

Piella Bakewell is the main villainess from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death short film.

Gaverouche is the 10 year old boy from Les Miserables film.

Pete is from Disney and his wife Peg is from the TV show Goof Troop.

Vanellope Von Shweetz is the 9 year old girl from Wreck-it Ralph.

Homer Simpson is a character from The Simpsons.

Fred Flintstone is a character of the classic Hanna Barbara cartoon The Flintstones.

Proud of your boy was the demo song version performed by Alan Menkin and was featured on the 2004 special edition Aladdin soundtrack.

Hal Stewart/Tighten is the main villain from Megamind.

So until next time, Read and Review. No flames.


	4. Chapter 3: Alejandra's Wish

Here's the chapter where the princess comes in. Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alejandra's Wish**

The next morning at the palace of Cartoonpia, the back doors slammed open and an angry Tighten stormed into the room, grumbling. "First Roxanne, now her. This has been the second most humiliating thing ever and I never been so insulted in all of my life!"

He then stormed past two people. One of them was a 16 year old boy with brown hair and he wore a green jacket which was unbuttoned and hooded, grey t shirt, grey hat, jeans and trainers named Billy Arratoon, the Sultan of Cartoonpia.

The second one was a 14 year old girl with brown hair in pigtails, blue eyes and wears a red shirt and bandana, yellow belt, tight black shorts, black socks, red sneakers, black and white gloves named May, Billy's girlfriend and his consort.

"Tighten, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Billy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't just come and go after one night." May said.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Tighten snapped, storming out of the room. Billy and May spotted a hole in Tighten's blue tights was missing revealing his underwear with flames on them.

"Oh...Alejandra." Billy groaned, and turned around to go to the courtyard followed by May. He and May assumed that the incident had something to do with their old friend/sibling figure, Alejandra.

When in the courtyard, Billy walked around, calling,"Alejandra! Alejandra!"

Billy then spotted a girl sitting on the edge of the fountain.

She was a 19 year old girl with dark tan-skin, white eyes, long mid-length brown chestnut hair, and wore a black shirt with 'Alejandra' in red front, blue shorts and blue shoes. Her name is Alejandra, the princess of Cartoonpia and Billy and May's old friend/sibling figure.

"Alejandra!" Billy exclaimed and walked towards her until a lion with light brown fur and dark brown mane and he had green eyes, a scar over his left eye came up to him and snarled at him. The lion's name was Kovu. In his mouth was looks like a piece of blue cloth with flames on them.

"Oh, confound it, Kovu!" Billy scolded, pulling the cloth out of Kovu's mouth, only to fall on his rear. He was helped up by May, he then looked at the cloth at his hand and realized that it was a piece of Tighten's underwear. "So this is why Prince Tighten left so soon?"

"Oh Billy, Kovu was only playing with him." Alejandra smiled to Billy, and then leaned over and said to Kovu in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Kovu? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self -absorbed Prince Tighten, weren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right. I just having some fun with Prince Superdweeb and also the one who bit him on his butt." Kovu said laughing along with Alejandra. Even May supressed a chuckle, and they all looked up to see Billy giving them an intent look. Alejandra then cleared her throat, and stood up.

"Look Alejandra, you have to stop rejecting ever suitor I call." Billy said as he followed her over to the birdcage, "After all, the law says you..."

"...must be married to a prince..." Alejandra and Billy said together.

"...before your next birthday." Billy finished.

"The law is wrong." Alejandra said to her friend with a sign.

"You only got three more days left." May added in concern.

As Alejandra opens the cage, Alejandra got a bird out, holding it, and said, "Billy, May. I hate being forced into this. And besides, even if I do get married, I want it to be for love like you guys have for each other.

"Alejandra, it's not really just this law. You know me and May aren't going to be around forever and We..." Billy said, taking the bird from Alejandra. Alejandra just scoff off as Billy put the bird back. "We just wanna make sure that you're taken care of. Your parents and us provided for."

Alejandra walked back over to the fountain as she said, "Please! Try to understand! I've never been on my own or had any real friends."

Kovu, who was sleeping, looked up and growled in annoyance, "What!"

"Hey!" May snapped, glaring at her.

"Except for you, Kovu. And you and Billy too." Alejandra said smiling.

Upon hearing that, Kovu smiled back and said, "That's more like it."

May also smiled back after Alejandra said that.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." Alejandra finished.

"But Alejandra, you're our friend and a princess." Billy said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then, maybe I don't wanna BE a princess anymore!" Alejandra snapped, slapping at the water.

Billy then grunted in frustration, and began to storm back inside, until he looked at Kovu and snapped, "Lord forbid you should have any kids!"

He, along with his girlfriend/consort May, then stormed back inside as Alejandra and Kovu watched them leave and gave each other a confused look. Then, Alejandra thought for a minute, ran back over to the birdcage, and opening it, freeing all the birds inside as Alejandra looked on.

"Oh, to be free." Alejandra mumurs.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Billy and May paced back and forth past a model of Cartoonpia as Billy mumbled to himself, "I don't know where she gets it from, May. Her folks weren't that picky."

"You were too, Billy." May said.

"Well, at least I wasn't stubborn." said Billy as he then walked over to his city model and spun the sun/moon sphere until he and May saw a shadow and stepped away in startled, only to see that it was Lord Phantasmic with a silver Basilisk staff with two purple gems in the eyes though Billy still had his eyes closed and didn't notice him.

"NO! It's Oogie Boogie and he's coming to get me. Help! Save me!" Billy yelled as he still thinking the shadow was Oogie Boogie and not Phantasmic.

"It's okay, Billy, sweetie. It's not Oogie Boogie and he won't be coming to get you. It's something much worse." May said with the last part she muttered as Lord Phantasmic grinned at them.

"Oh, Lord Phantasmic. Our most trusted advisor. It's you. For a moment there, I thought it was Oogie Boogie." Billy said as he sighed in relief.

"Relax, your highness. It's alright and your girlfriend is absolutely right. Oogie Boogie will not be coming to get you. So just relax." Phatasmic said. Just as Jack came in to the room and heard them talk about Oogie Boogie. Both of them remembered their meeting with a certain boogeyman six hours ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

Earlier, outside the palace was a green burlap sack of bugs covered with stitches with eyes and a mouth. His name was Oogie Boogie and he was about to go into the palace and get himself a royal meal until he was stopped by Lord Phantasmic and Jack Sparrow.

"You're Phantasmic. I know you from somewhere. So do you think you can spare me some grub or something?" Oogie asked, licking his lips.

"Unfortunately for you, my dear boogeyman. I don't have any food with me but I do have something else that might peek your interest instead. Jack!" Phantasmic said as he called for Jack which he appeared with a rolled up poster under his right arm.

"I got it right here, your lordship." Jack said as he handed the poster to Phantasmic.

"Maybe this would please you more than some meal, Oogie." Phantasmic said as he showed Oogie a poster of a 18 year old girl with short black hair and brown eyes and she wore a red harem girl outfit with a red headband, diamond earrings, a red top, red pants and gold shoes; her name is Subuku No Jess aka Jessy Maza Krelborn.

Oogie's eyes widen big as saucers when he saw the poster of Jessy in a red Harem outfit. He wolf whistled like crazy. Phantasmic tried to keep the love-struck boogeyman quiet in case the guards heard them.

"Hey! Keep the wolf whistling down, Boogie! Someone might hear us." Phantasmic said.

"Oh, right." Oogie said nodding his head. "By the way, what ever happen to those Mystery Case Files girls anyways?"

"From what I heard, they went to Italy to pick up one of the girls' teacher's car, got themselves involved with Discord and his new wife Eris and their son Friction in a small town and the worst part is that the Spanish girl turned Discord into stone again with a mirror and moonbeam which Eris and her son swore that she will find a way to get her husband out of his stone prison." Phantasmic said explaining the events happened to the MCF to Oogie.

"Ha! So that ol' draconequs got beat again by those girls is what you're saying, Phantasmic?" Oogie asked which Phantasmic nodded.

"Yes, but getting back to the matter at hand. Which one do you want, Mr. Oogie Boogie? Some royal meal which only satisfated your stomach or this instead?" Phantasmic asked as he held up the same poster of Jessy in a red Harem outfit waving in front of Oogie's face.

Oogie had a hard decision to make and a lot of options as he looked at the palace and a poster of Jessy. He looked back and forth at his options:

Royal meal?

Jessy?

Royal meal?

Jessy?

Jessy!

"Alright, Phantasmic. You got youself a deal." Oogie said as he shook his hand to Phantasmic. "Just one more question. Where did those Mystery Case Files go for their vacation?"

"I believe they went to the desert kingdom for their vacation after their adventure in Italy, Oogie." Phantasmic said.

"Well, that's where I'm going. So long, Phantasmic." Oogie said as he was about to leave when he stopped and asked, " Say, can I take that poster of Jessy with me, Phantasmic?"

"By all means, it's yours now, Oogie Boogie." Phantasmic said as he handed the poster to the boogeyman's hand which Oogie put it away by putting in his mouth, making Phantasmic and Jack gagged at this a bit and then he walks away from the palace.

After Oogie left, Phantasmic turned to Jack and asked, "By the way, Sparrow. How did you managed to get that poster of that girl anyways?"

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, my lord." Jack said to Phantasmic. "Let's just say that I had to trade that poster of the Krelborn girl from my former first mate Barbossa for a bit of rum."

Phantasmic rolled his eyes as he and Jack headed back inside the palace.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"My position is to serve you, your highness." Phantasmic said as he bowed to them. "Now what's the problem?"

"It's this suitor business. Alejandra refuses to choose a husband, and I'm at my wit's end." Billy said.

"Ha, ha. Wit's end." Jack said, laughing, to Phantasmic.

May smiled at Jack and held up one of her Pokeblocks called May's Purple Surpise. "Here, have some of my Purple Surprise, Jack." May said.

Jack looked terrified. Then May stoved the purple Pokeblock in his mouth. Billy, May and Phantasmic all laughed.

"My dear, you certainly have a way with dumb pirates." Phantasmic said smiling at them.

"What was that, my Lord?" Jack asked angrily, yet quitely while glaring at Phantasmic.

"Anyway, I be happy to help you with this thorny problem of yours, your highnesses." Phantasmic said to the both of them.

"Well, if anyone can help, it's you, Phantasmic." Billy said.

"But, it might require that jewel ring you have there, your highness." Phantasmic pointed out.

"Uh, my ring?" Billy asked nervously, looking at the ring on his finger,"I don't know, Phantasmic. It's a gift from Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Starz, Tracy and Daisy and they told me to never, and I repeat, never give away this ring away to anyone."

"But it is necessary to find a suitor for the princess." Phantasmic said. He then pulled his silver Basilisk staff out and aimed it at Billy and May, and the purple gems fire a hypnotizing swirls coming out of it, and made Billy and May have hypnotized looks in their eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be..fine." Billy and May said as if they were in a trance.

"The jewel ring, your highness." Phantasmic gestured.

"Here, Phantasmic. Whatever you need will...be...fine." Billy said as he removed his jewel ring and handed it to Phantasmic.

"You are so gracious, my liege and lady." Phantasmic said, praising them. "Now, you two run along and play with your toys and Pokemon there."

"Yes..that will be...good." Billy and May said to themselves, although they're still hypnotized and they walked out of the room. When they were out of the room, Jack spit out the Pokeblocks that May gave to him, feeling that he was about to throw up.

"Ugh! I can't take it no more, my Lord." Jack snapped, "If I gotta choke or be forced to eat one more of those disgusting and terrible Pokeblocks...Bam! Whack!"

Phantasmic pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Calm yourself, Sparrow." Phantasmic told him.

"Then I grab that Billy kid around his head. Whack! Whack! And that's Captain, Jack Sparrow, my lord." Jack said, again reminding Phantasmic to address him as Captain Jack Sparrow as he continued.

"Shut up." Phantasmic said. "Soon I will be the ruler of this land, not that fool and his Pokemon girlfriend."

"And then, I'll stuff those Pokeblocks down Billy's throat. Ha ha!" Jack exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it.

The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Later at night, in the garden, Alejandra was running wearing a dark brown cloak. She reached the palace wall and began climbing a tree. Before she could, she felt a tug at her cloak. She turned and sees Kovu sad as he tugged her cloak sadly.

"You're leaving are you, Alejandra." Kovu said, sadly behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kovu." Alejandra said sadly as she pets the lion. "But I can't stay here and have my decisions made for me. I'm gonna miss you."

Petting Kovu for what may be the last time, Alejandra, which she was then helped by Kovu who began to whine and whimper, begins to climb up the wall again, and over to the other side of the wall.

"Goodbye, my friend." Alejandra said as she jumped over.

"Good luck, Alejandra." Kovu said as he then laid down, looking sadly at the wall Alejandra has climbed over, knowing that she might never return.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Alejandra has run away. Very sad for her there but she will be happy when she meets a certain street wizard in the next chapter.

Roxanne is a character from the film Megamind and is Megamind's girlfriend which Tighten mentioned her in a reference in this chapter.

The flashback scene is a original idea of mine.

Oogie Boogie is the fictional character and the main villain in Tim Burton's The Nightmre Before Christmas and has appeared in most of Subuku No Jess' stories.

The events that Lord Phantasmic described to Oogie Boogie in the flashback scene are references from Detective88's "_MCF: That's A-Morte_".

Captain Hector Barbossa is a fictional character and from The Pirates of the Caribbean film series which is ironic because Jack Sparrow, I mean Captain Jack Sparrow, is also in the same film series as well and mentioned by Jack Sparrow in the flashback scene.

The poster of Jessy wearing a red Harem outfit was a suggestion from Detective88 for the flashback scene. Gracias, Raina for that suggestion.

The desert kingdom is fictional place and a original idea of mine which also is the location of the MCF's vacation is at mentioned by Lord Phantasmic when he told Oogie about the girls' location in this chapter and another reference to Detective88's "_MCF: That's A-Morte_".

The jewel ring and the girls (meaning Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Tracy, Starz and Daisy) giving Billy that ring and making him promised to never let anyone have it is both a original scene of mine and some help from Detective88 there.

Until next time, read and review. No flames.


	5. Chapter 4: Tobias and Alejandra Meet

Here is the chapter where Tobias and Alejandra meet.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tobias and Alejandra Meet**

The next day, at the marketplace, Tobias and Scrat were on top of the awning of a fruit stand which had the title "Lawrence's Melon Stand." Tobias turned towards Scrat with a smile.

"Okay, Scrat. Go!" Tobias said.

Scrat then leaned over the edge, but his tail stayed on the ceiling as if he was Spider-Man. A short, portly, obese man with a bald head, grey hair in his sideburns, blue eyes, big ears and wore a white tux shirt with a red bowtie, red vest, black tux jacket, white gloves, black pants and shoes, and a black bowser hat. His name is Lawrence.

"Get your juicy melons here!" Lawrence commentated to the people that passed by.

Then Scrat grabbed two melons from behind and hung there.

Scrat made a silly face at Lawrence, getting his attention.

"What the-Hey!" Lawrence scolded.

All Scrat did in response was taunt Lawrence by mocking him, making steam come out of his ears.

"Why, you little pest!" Lawrence went into a temper tantrum. "Get out of here, you squirrel!"

Lawrence took the melons back, not noticing that Tobias has bent down and snatched a melon from the stand. Lawrence went back to the front and put the melons that he held on the top of the stack where the other melons were. He looked confused and looked back at Scrat.

"Bye!" Scrat said as he scurried back up to the roof.

On the roof, Tobias cracked the melon in two halves and gave one half of the melon to Scrat and kept the other half saying to Scrat. "Great job. Breakfast is served!"

Meanwhile, Alejandra who was still in a cloak was walking down the street past a few shops by a few cartoon characters.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot." Once-ler called out. "There's no better pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Oscar Proud called out.

Alejandra then passed by Daffy Duck's shop which was a jewelry store.

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Daffy smiled. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

Alejandra was fascinated by these shops, but she got really startled when a mummy named Murray the Mummy accidentally thrusted a fish into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!" Murray shouted.

"No, thanks." Alejandra said, backing away.

A werewolf named Wayne the Werewolf then looked at Murray irritably saying,"It's no wonder we are not getting a lot of customers, you're scaring them off, Murray!"

Meanwhile, Alejandra backed away, but accidentally bumped into a 14 year old redheaded teen with pale skin, red eyes, googles, some Goth markings, a black robe, and fingerless gloves named Jack Spicer who was startled into swallowing his own fire that he used for a crowd trick.

"Oh, excuse me." Alejandra apologized.

Jack gulped, then belched fire from his stomach. Alejandra was disgusted and making her hood to fall down.

"Excuse me." Jack said sheepishly.

"I'm really, really sorry." Alejandra smiled.

Meanwhile at the awning nearby, Tobias saw Alejandra and a strange look came over his face, noting that he had obviously fallen deeply in love with her. His eyes even became heart-shaped and his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Wow." Tobias said in amazement.

Alejandra pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. Scrat then noticed the silly grin on Tobias' face as the wizard boy looked at Alejandra with lovestruck eyes. Scrat then waved his paw in front of Tobias' face, giving him the "Earth to Tobias" expression.

Meanwhile, Alejandra stopped at the fruit stand and saw a 8 year old boy named Mac reaching for a piece of fruit. He then looked sadly up at Alejandra.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." Alejandra said with a smile, as she handed him an apple from the cart.

"You better be able to pay for that!" Alejandra turn and saw an angry shopkeeper named Dr. Eggman glaring at her which Mac ran off.

"Pay?"Alejandra asked in confusion.

"No one steals from my cart and gets away with it!" Eggman snapped angrily as he approaches her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money." Alejandra said.

"THIEF!" Eggman accused.

"If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan." the princess begged.

"Do you know what the penalty is for _**STEALING**_?" Eggman asked angrily at Alejandra as he grabbed her by the wrist and pinning her hand on the table and on, "**STEALING**", he pulled out his blaster and aimed it high, ready to shoot her hand off.

"No, wait! Please!" Alejandra begged.

Then, as Eggman was about to shoot down, but all of a sudden, a hand came in and aimed Eggman's blaster upward from hitting its target. That was Tobias' hand.

"Oh, thank goodness! Thank you so much, sir, for finding her!" Tobias said with a smile. Tobias then turned towards Alejandra with a frown and scolded her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Um, I like that you saved me from literarly losing my hand, but what are you doing?" Alejandra asked in a whisper.

"Just play along." Tobias whispered back.

Eggman leaned towards Tobias and asked,"You know this girl?"

"Sadly, yes. She's my sister." Tobias said sadly. "She's a little crazy." Tobias said making a crazy sign much to Alejandra's annoyance.

"She said she knew the sultan." Eggman asked coming right up at Tobias' face.

"She thinks the squirrel is the sultan." Tobias lied, pointing to Scrat.

Alejandra suddenly realized what Tobias is suggesting and she kneel to Scrat.

"Oh, great Sultan. How may I serve you?" asked Alejandra as she bowed to Scrat.

Scrat looked confused until he realized this and chittered, acting like a sultan.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Tobias said sadly. He then leaned forward and with a slight blue glow on his left hand, he picked up another apple with the help of his magic and gave it to Eggman. "But no harm done." He then took Aleajndra's hand as they began to walk off. "Now come along, sis. It's time to go see the doctor."

They then bumped into a llama and Alejandra spoke to it,"Oh hello, doctor. How are you?"

"No, no. not that one." Tobias said to Alejandra. He then turned toward Scrat. "Come on, your majesty."

Scrat then bowed to the crowd and everything he stole fell out of the cart.

"Uh-Oh!" Scrat squeaked.

"What the-" Eggman exclaimed as he turned around. Then Scrat picked up everything he could and ran after Tobias and Alejandra.

"Come back here, you good for nothing thieves!" Eggman yelled as Tobias, Alejandra and Scrat continued running and they laughed.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note:

It seems that Tobias has a liking towards Alejandra.

Lawrence is the former valet of Prince Naveen and minor antagonist from The Princess and the Frog.

The Once-ler is a fictional character from The Lorax 2012 film.

Oscar Proud is the husband of Trudy Proud, father of Penny, BeBe and CeCe Proud and son to Suga Mama Proud and a fictional character from the Disney Channel show The Proud Family.

Daffy Duck is a fictional character from Looney Tunes.

Murray the Mummy and Wayne the Werewolf are fictional characters from Hotel Transylvania.

Jack Spicer is a minor villain from Xiaolin Showdown.

Mac is one of the two main protagonists (the other being his imaginary friend Bloo) from the Cartoon Network show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Until next time, read and review. No flames.


End file.
